powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tough Love
Tough Love is the third episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It features the debut of the Red Ranger's Ninja Super Steel Mode. Synopsis Levi tries to change himself to impress a mysterious street performer. Plot Spyclops and Madame Odius make a spell disguised as a piece of music to make a ranger Evil. The rangers are in town and Levi hears a girl named Jess sing one of his songs and the talks to her. The rangers battle basherbots in the town. Levi and Jess meet up but are attacked by a Basherbots, but Jess destroys it. Levi goes with the rangers and Jess reveals that she’s just Spyclops’ human form. Levi changes his look for Jess, and sings her spell (disguised as a song) and turns Evil. They battle the rangers but Preston breaks the spell. They battle Spyclops and destroy her with the Red Tornado Strike. She is Gigantified but destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord. Levi apologies, and Victor and Monty come in smelling disgusting because of the Cowboy Cologne they used to try to get Jess’ love. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (credit only) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Teuila Blakley - Spyclops (voice) **Becky McEwan - Jess (human form) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Red Ninja (Red Tornado Strike), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Astro Zord, Ninja Fusion (Ninja Fusion Zord) *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Ninja Clone, Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Tornado Mode), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *Everyone in the high school lobby inexplicably had clamps to place on their noses when Victor walked in, which, while working as comedy, failed to deliver in logic. Not everyone would know of Victor and his cowboy smell until he entered, but most knew before he even showed up. **Also despite the smell being putrid, Victor never noticed it. **Though considering they made the anti-monster spray, it's possible he just got use to bad smells. *When Levi ripped up the music sheet, it was torn in multiple small pieces. However, when Calvin gave the pieces to Preston, there were only five large pieces. *The fight footage seen when Cosmo Gigantifies Spyclops was reused from Badpipes' destruction. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director” Notes *The last part of the evil song Levi sings "Ninpo kinji" could possibly refer to Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger, Levi's counterpart in Ninninger and "Ninpo" is a special technique of Ninninger's magic. *Preston’s spellbook references two characters from Power Rangers Mystic Force: **Charlie Thorn, the Yellow Mystic Ranger. The book mentions that he was one of the magicians who defeated Octomus the Master. ***Notably, his Sentai counterpart gave Preston's counterpart his powers. **Shrieker, one of the Barbarian Beasts. *Brody did not morph into the Lion Fire Mode and use the Lion Fire Megazord. This is due to the fact that this episode is mainly based off Ninninger episode 16, before the Lion Fire Mode and Lion Fire Megazord first appear. *Lyrics:Spala wuduplop, Glip glop adoodop, Plim plamm abam, Boppa floppagop, Tema tis rolod, Klaatu bo shuda y, Ub nub slimo, Ninpo kinji, Ninpo kinji See Also (Rangers VS. Gold Ranger fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode